jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Troodon
Troodon is a small bird-like Theropod. It has very long legs with specialized feet, in which the middle long bone was pinched out at the top to form a shock-absorbing wedge. This allowed it to run very fast. Troodon had very large eyes that faced mostly forward, so that it could focus better. It is famous for having one of the largest brains (for its body size) of any dinosaur making it the most intellegent. Troodon had a jaw full of many small teeth, but they were not like the teeth of typical meat-eaters. Instead of little serrations running up and down the back of the teeth (as in most meat-eaters), there were much bigger bumbs running along the side, as in many plant-eating dinosaurs and lizards. Some paleontologists speculate that Troodon may have eaten not only small animals, lizards, and baby dinosaurs, but also insects, eggs, and even plants. Paleontologist Dave Varricchio discovered the first Troodon nest. Like Oviraptorosaurs and ground-dwelling birds, Troodon would make a nest on the ground. It would then curl up on top of the nest to brood its eggs.Dinosaur Field Guide, page 127. More real-life information: Troodon at Wikipedia. The Lost World novel Troodon (or Troödon in older sources) has never appeared in any films or novels and was never seen in novel canon. However, it was mentioned in The Lost World novel, although not as an InGen dinosaur. Dr. Richard Levine was talking to Dr. Marty Guitierrez about a colleague of his named John Roxton whom had discovered what he believed to be a Velociraptor skeleton in Mongolia. However, it was actually a Troodon skeleton. Film canon Troodon appear as antagonists in Telltale's Jurassic Park: The Game. It was the unnamed nocturnal dinosaur in the game; its identity only being revealed later on in the game's storyline. They are very slender theropods with a pale body, dark dorsal stripes, a red underbelly and long whip-like tail. They also have a series of quills or spines running down their backs - it is unknown if these are protofeathers or collagenous. Most likely for cinematic effect, Telltale has given the Troodon large glowing eyes. In some scenes you can see blue pupils in the Troodon''s eyes. This is possibly due to a '' , a tissue in the eyes of many animals that reflects light through the retina in order to see better in the dark (like a cat's eyes). As a side effect, they cannot stand intense light and can be held at bay with a simple road flare. These Troodon are designated Species IG74726f6f646f6e, but according to Laura Sorkin's research journal, their scientific name is T. pectinodon. In the game, they seem to be at least three meters long. They could be based on the largest species of Troodon named ''T. Inequalis. ''They are described as being extremely intelligent, perhaps even more so than the ''Velociraptor''s, and are shown to travel in large packs. The Troodon vocalizations consist mostly of a sinister clicking sound, similar to that of a crow or raven. When the animal is attacking, it makes a low snarling sound, and when it is excited, it makes a guttural screeching noise used from the sounds of elks. The reverberating sound of their vocalizations is enough to send other dinosaurs fleeing in fright, including predatory species like Velociraptor. The Troodon most likely using their sinister sounds to instil fear within the minds of all nearby dinosaurs. Curiously, some of the Troodon vocal sounds are that of an elk, similar to other dinosaurs in which animal sounds were also used. Most likely for cinematic effect, Telltale has given these Troodons a unique ability – they are venomous. It is possible that the venom is secreted by the dinosaurs themselves, much like Gila monsters or the Dilophosaurus. However, when Dr. Harding inspects Nima’s bite wound, he says that the wound looks like “…some dinosaurs have been ingesting poisonous plants.” This kind of coordination and foresight on the dinosaur’s part makes the Troodon seem even more intelligent. The powerful venom paralyses the victim. The toxins cause hallucinations, slowly making the victim suffer. Unless the infection is treated by an equally powerful tranquillizer, the victim goes into a series of convulsions, including uncontrollable shaking. The final stage is paralysis and brain death. This hunting use of venom is similar to that of the . After this, the Troodon drags the living body into a secluded area and rips open the abdomen with its claws and teeth. Finally, the Troodon lays its eggs in the mangled torso and incubates them there until they hatch. It is presumed that the hatchlings would proceed to eat the corpse from the inside out. This method of rearing young is similar to that of most species, which lays their eggs inside the bodies of tarantulas and other spiders. If the Troodon is not breeding, it devours the victim alive, often accompanied by other members of its pack. Apparently, the Troodon was one of the unlisted species in the park, as they were personally deemed by John Hammond too dangerous and hard to handle with little tourism appeal, and were to be euthanized. Despite this, Dr. Laura Sorkin kept them in a secret corner of the park inside the Quarantine Pens until further notice. They would eventually escape from their Quarantine Pen and cause massive damage and chaos during the Isla Nublar Incident. They roamed across the island, stalking after Nima Cruz, from the East Dock all the way to the Visitor Centre. After she was cured of the venom, the Troodon stayed near the Visitor Centre, attacking Bravo Team when they arrived. Their next successful victim was D-Caf, who was left alone to repair the helicopter while his comrades went off to rescue the survivors. The Troodon followed the survivors into the maintenance tunnels, and were able to stay under the radar for the most part, and finally attacked the group when they found the nest, which contained D-Caf's body. The pack chased them across the maintenance tunnels, and finally gave up when they reached the Marine Exhibit. However, they were eventually wiped out by the Napalm Bombing, although it is possible they may have survived by hiding in the tunnels. New threat JP Telltale.jpg|Hidden amongst the wilderness on Isla Nublar. Troodon 3.jpg|Closing in on Nima. Troodon.JPG|Attacking and killing Jess. INGEN Field Journal 12.png INGEN Field Journal 13.png T. pectinodon.png|''Troodon pectinodon''. A troodon dragging billy.jpg|A Troodon dragging Billy Yoder. File:Jurassic Park the Game Troodons.jpg jp troodon.jpg|Concept art Jp Animated Troodon on the prowl.jpg|Fan-art by Hellraptor|link=http://hellraptor.deviantart.com/art/Jp-Animated-Troodon-on-the-prowl-430840669 TROODON.jpg Video Games The Lost World: Jurassic Park Troodon appears in the Sega Genesis The Lost World: Jurassic Park videogame. This was the Troodon's first appearance in any Jurassic Park video game. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Troodon is number. 039 of the Carnivore Ones that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park: Survival It was planned to appear in Jurassic Park: Survival. Jurassic Park: Builder Troodon is one of the available dinosaurs on the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Trivia *The Troodon uses the same animations of Compsognathus and Velociraptor. Trivia *Vargas is the first person in the franchise to be eaten by the Troodon. *The Troodon in Jurassic Park: The Game are very inaccurate. In fact, they only vaguely resemble real Troodon. The real animal's head was much thinner and smaller, their eyes were much smaller, and they were not venomous. The Troodon ''in the Game is an apex predator, but the real ''Troodon was a rather feeble animal that likely ate small animals and carrion only, and possibly was an omnivore. It is possible that, like the Dilophosaurus, the Jurassic Park Troodon have been heavily altered. **'However', they could be a species of Troodont that we have not yet seen in the fossil record. * Like the real dinosaur, Troodon pectinodon has a small sickle-shaped claw on each foot: a defining feature of the Dromaeosaur group, to which Velociraptor, Deinonychus and Utahraptor belong. However, Troodon belonged to it's own family of therapods: Troodontinae. Instead of for hunting, these claws probably evolved for climbing trees. *It's presumed that once their eggs hatched from within their victim's abdomen, the Troodon ''hatchlings would devour the victim alive from the inside out. *''Troodon is the first (inherently) nocturnal predator in the Jurassic Park franchise, and one of only three carnivores that use venom as a hunting method - the other two being Dilophosaurus and Procompsognathus. *''T. pectinodon'' is not a real-life species of the animal; rather, it is named after the genus Pectinodon, a very close relative of Troodon. *Like many of the animals in the Jurassic Park franchise, the sounds of the Troodon were created by combining the sounds of modern animals. The Troodon's vocalizations appear to have been created by mixing together dolphin clicks, various small bird calls, and the mating call of a bull elk. Its snarls are similar to those of a leopard or a cougar. *''Troodon'' is the first, and probably the only, parasitic dinosaur seen in the Jurassic Park franchise. *Dr. Sorkin claims that, unlike Henry Wu, she didn't use non-''Troodon'' DNA to fill in the sequence gaps. This is how she thought the dinosaurs should have been created in the first place. This would make Troodon pectinodon the only genetically complete dinosaur in the park. However, the truthfulness of this statement is debatable as Sorkin's Troodon are almost nothing like the animal from the fossil record, due to their inaccurate traits of the Komodo Dragon and Spider Wasp. It is uncertain whether the animal in the fossil record had in its eyes, but it is possible. *Despite being so fearsome and deadly, even the Troodon have a fear and weakness - they appear to be blinded, even afraid of flares or any light at all; almost all of their hunting activities are done at night. *In the debut trailer for Jurassic Park: The Game, the unseen Troodon appear to have glowing yellow eyes, whereas in The Game itself, their eyes glow white. *There is a toy model of The Lost World Velociraptor which is identical to Troodon, although it's appearance in Jurassic Park: The Game is completely different. Sources Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Poisonous dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Villains